


Song

by AlwayzHuman



Series: Reveals [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Beating Hawkmoth, F/M, Happy Ending, Mari plays matchmaker, Reaveal, Song - Freeform, What are you waiting for?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwayzHuman/pseuds/AlwayzHuman
Summary: It's the final hour and a wish will be made.





	Song

**4-Song**

**Song**

_Past_

Present

**What are you waiting for? By Miranda Cosgrove**

**Standing here in our final hour**

**I can't believe this is the end**

**Now I wish that I had the power**

**To start this all over again**

Ladybug and Chat Noir stood on a roof, staring at warehouse across the way. It is an hour before they put their plan into action. An hour before they finally meet HawkMoth face to face. An hour before the final battle against good and evil. The two superheroes of Paris tried to relax before the hour was up.

"Remember when I told you about that crush I had one the boy from my school?" Ladybug asked her partner. He nodded, slightly saddened. "He rejected me today." Chat was shocked to hear this.

"He what?! Is he blind?!" Chat asked. "Are you okay?" Ladybug hesitated but nodded in the end.

"Yes. I hadn't realized it at the time when I asked him, but I had fallen in love with someone else." Chat was hurt by her words. Part of him now regretted not accepting Marinette's offer of a date. He had started to fall for the shy, strong girl and it broke him to reject her. He did have a small crush on the bluenette that was slowly growing but he didn't want to hurt her if something were to happen to him during the fight against HawkMoth. "It's you." Chat was officially shocked into silence.

"M-me M'Lady?" Chat asked in a whisper.

"Yes chaton. You." Chat gave a sad chuckle.

"You aren't the only one falling for two people, M'Lady. I had to reject a girl in my class that I had been falling for as well. I didn't want to hurt her if something were to happen to me during the final battle." Ladybug chuckled at the irony. "It would be purrfect if we were in love with each other both in and out of the mask." This made his lady laugh.

"That would be wonderful," Ladybug answered. "If we make it out of this alive, how about we meet up on the top of the Eiffel Tower and meet our civilian selves."

"Wait, you really are going to let us show each other our identities?"

"Chat, we've known each other for three years now. If I had the power, I would start everything from the beginning and relive everything, not changing a thing. So yes, if we make it through this alive, we will show each other our identities." Chat quickly hugged her before she could protest and she hugged back. He pulled away and was about to return to his spot on the roof when she grabbed his bell and pulled him to her, her lips smashing into his. He was stunned for a few seconds, which worried Ladybug to the point where she began to pull away. This restarted him and he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. The flames they felt ran through their entire body and they wanted to meld into each other. After several minutes, which felt like an eternity for the two, they broke apart for the need to breath. They pressed their foreheads together, their pants mixing in the small space between them. They spent the rest of the hour close to each other, deciding that they would become an official couple when the battle was over.

**'Cause I know that I'm gonna miss you**

**When you're gone**

**And I'd hate to leave it this way**

"Chat! Watch out!" Everything began to move in slow motion. Chat turning his head to look, the blast Hawkmoth sent hitting him in the chest, the sickening feeling in Ladybug's stomach, and the crash of Chat Noir's body as he falls to the floor. The two heroes weren't expecting Hawkmoth to akumatize himself, giving him more powers than he originally had. Ladybug ran towards her partner as time seems to return to normal. "Chat!" She pulls his head onto her lap. "Chat, stay with me!"

"S-sorry, M'Lady." Chat coughed a bit. "It would seem that that blast packs a more powerful punch than expected. I don't think I'll be recovering from this one."

"You have to!" Ladybug insisted. "We still need to meet up to find out our identities and you promised to stay by my side at the end of this." Ladybug began to cry as she stroked his blond hair. He grabbed her hand and held it in his. She felt something circular stabbing her palm but she was too scared to think of what it could be.

"I'm sorry, M'Lady." With that last whisper, his eyes closed and he fell limp.

"No," she whispered in disbelief. "NO!" Ladybug began to sob as a green light blinded her. When she looked at where her partner once laid in her lap now laid Adrien Agreste. Chats words came back to her.

"You aren't the only one falling for two people, M'Lady. I had to reject a girl in my class that I had been falling for as well. I didn't want to hurt her if something were to happen to me during the final battle."

He had been talking about her. He loves both sides of her just as she loves both sides of him. How could she not seen the similarities? Alya even drew Chat's suit on Adrien. Why didn't it click then? Why didn't she want to tell each other their identities sooner? "Chat… Adrien." Ladybug began to sob again. An evil laugh began to sound from behind her. She opened her hand that chat had held and saw his ring, his miraculous, sitting in her palm. A small, black, cat-like creature floated in front of her.

"We can still save him," Plagg said, stopping her tears. "Whoever controls both the Ladybug and Cat miraculous' will achieve absolute power." Tikki released the transformation in order to add to it.

"You can go back and change time, Marinette," Tikki said.

"I could save Adrien," Marinette whispered.

"Give up the miraculous' and I'll spare your life," Hawkmoth said from behind her.

"Spot Claws," Plagg said. Marinette understood and placed the the ring on her finger.

"Plagg, Tikki. Spot Claws!" A green and pink light surrounded Marinette as she stood. When the light died, she was neither Ladybug nor Chat Noir but a mix of both. Instead of her normal red and black gloves, it was Chat's claws. Instead of a red mask, it was black. She had black cat ears on top of her head, a black tail-belt, and red and black ladybug wings on her back. She held a staff at on one hip and a yo-yo on the other. She opened her eyes to reveal both blue and green in her eyes. "It's time to end this, Hawkmoth."

**So just make a move**

**You've got nothing to lose, no**

**Her I am, take a chance**

**What are you waiting for?**

_That morning at school, Marinette made it to school early. She found Alya and Nino talking and decided to join them. She had decided to tell Adrien about her feelings today. After the three greeted each other, Marinette asked them if they could hang out together after school. The two agreed as Adrien's limo came up and released him. He joined his friends with a greeting and agreed to spend time with them after school that day._

_"Adrien?" Marinette called before they headed to class. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He nodded and they went to an empty hallway. They still had fifteen minutes before they had to head to class._

_"Is there something wrong?" Adrien asked._

_"No but I've been meaning to ask you something." He nodded for her to continue. "For a while now, I've had this huge crush on you and I've been too nervous to ask you out. However, someone else came into my life and… Well… He wants to start something but I wanted to ask you out first. It's okay if you say no, I'll understand. I just wanted to ask before I gave him a chance." Adrien was surprised by her confession. In fact, he thought she still hated him from the gum incident three years ago. Hearing her say she likes him and had a crush on him, he wanted to cheer and celebrate. Then he remembered the battle tonight. He didn't want to say yes to her and then die during battle. He could never hurt his princess like that. Seeing the look on his face, Marinette could already guess that he was going to reject her. "It's alright, Adrien. I understand. We can still be friends, right?"_

_"Definitely. I'm so-"_

_"Don't be. Like I said, it's alright." Marinette gave him an award winning smile. "We should head to class so we aren't late." He nodded and followed her to the classroom._

**I'm telling you, as a friend**

_Alya and Marinette spent time together during lunch and she told her about her (one sided) conversation._

_"Girl, he doesn't know what he's missing," Alya said encouragingly. "Chloe must have pulled on him one too many times."_

_"It's alright Alya. I'm not going to force him to love me. Besides, I think I've been falling in love with someone else."_

_"You mean that 'secret admirer'?" Alya asked. That is what Marinette had started to call her partner so she could talk about him with Alya._

_'Yeah… I'm thinking about meeting up with him," Marinette said. "Enough about me, what about you and Nino? Hmmm?" Alya immediately began to blush._

_"No way, Mari. Nino and I are just friends," Alya said in a rush._

_"Uh huh. You just keep telling yourself that," Marinette said in a teasing manner. "In all honesty, though, you two would make the perfect couple."_

**We could be so much more**

_"I don't know, Mari. I don't think Alya is into me like that." Marinette had pulled Nino aside before class started again._

_"She does. She just refuses to admit it. She even blushes when I purposely bring you up in a conversation." Marinette decided to play match maker since Alya tried to do it for her. "Look, I'm not saying you have to do anything. I'm just asking that you try." Nino agreed to try before they went to class._

**I never thought anyone ever**

**Could make me feel this way**

_The yo-yo slipped on a wet chimney during patrol one night. She would have fallen if Chat Noir hadn't caught her._

_"Bee careful, bugaboo. It would be a cat-tastrophe if one as beautiful as yourself got hurt," Chat said as he put her down on a roof. She rolled her eyes but deep down, she enjoyed it. He made her feel safe. He made her heart race. He made her scared when he would jump in front of shots made for her. He made her strong and weak at the same time. He made her feel different._

**So make my day**

**What are you waiting for?**

**What are you waiting for?**

_"I think I'll tell Chat, Tikki," Marinette said as she stood on her balcony. "About my identity."_

_"Are you sure you're ready for that?" Tikki asked. Marinette nodded._

**Without you it's gonna be lonely**

**So let's make the most of tonight**

**Did I ever say you were the only**

**One who could make it alright?**

**Now I don't know when I'm gonna see you again**

**Can't you take my mind off the pain?**

Marinette snatched the butterfly miraculous and smashed it with her foot, releasing the Akuma. Using the her yo-yo, she cleansed and released the Akuma. She threw her lucky charm, a bottle of soap, into the air. She grabbed the, now, fixed miraculous and watched as Hawkmoth changed in a swirl of purple light to reveal Gabriel Agreste. She turned her back on him and returned to Adrien, still limp and unmoving.

"You have to wish it," a new voice said. Marinette turned and looked at the butterfly Kwami. "I'm Nooroo. If you decide to change the past, only the things and people you hold onto and will stay the same and come back with you." Marinette nodded before backing away from Adrien.

"I wish..." Butterflies and ladybugs began to surround Marinette, muffling her wish. Everything seemed to move around her until she found herself alone in the room where the battle took place. This worried her greatly. Both miraculous' that she wore beeped but she released her transformation so she could allow the kwamis to rest on the way to her next destinations. "What will you do now, Nooroo?"

"You could stay with the guardian," Tikki suggested.

"That old man is still around?" Plagg asked. Tikki smacked the back of his head, making Nooroo and Marinette giggle at the two.

"I think it would be nice to stay with someone who isn't going to abuse my power," Nooroo said. Marinette nodded before agree to stop by Master Fu's on the way. Fu was asleep but his Kwami woke up to Marinette's know and agreed to take Nooroo in. Then she headed for the Agreste mansion. The sun was starting to rise so Marinette transformed into Ladybug and swung into Adrien's room. Plagg immediately jumped on his chosen's face asking for cheese, waking the boy up. Ladybug smiled at the image, realizing that this was how Plagg showed his affections.

"Plagg! Go back to sleep," Adrien hissed as he tried to rolled over. Marinette couldn't keep the giggle from coming up, waking the boy completely. He sat up and stared at the girl in his room. "L-Ladybug? What are you doing here?" Adrien asked nervously. Ladybug smiled sweetly at him.

"Dont worry, Chat," Ladybug replied. He was shocked that she had found out who he was. Seeing his confusion, she answered again. "I'll explain on patrol tonight." She walked over and pecked his lips, shocking him even more and completely taking the pain of his death away. She gave him his ring before continuing. "I have one more job to do before heading home. You should get ready for school. With that she left his room, through the door this time, and made her way to cross paths with her fashion idol. She found him alone in his office.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of having Paris' heroine in my office?" Gabriel asked as she walked in.

"You tell me, Hawkmoth," Ladybug said in a dead voice. Within the next hour, Ladybug and Hawkmoth talked. He eventually gave up trying to get her and Chat Noir's miraculous' after she told him that he ended up killing his own son, although she didn't tell him that his son was Chat. He also agreed that he would spend more personal time with his son too. After their talk, Ladybug left unseen.

**So just make a move**

**You've got nothing to lose, no**

**Here I am, take a chance**

**What are you waiting for?**

**I'm telling you, as a friend**

**We could be so much more**

**I never thought anyone ever**

**Could make me feel this way**

Marinette made it home in time to get ready for school and head out early. She found Alya and Nino talking and decided to join them. She had decided to not tell Adrien about her feelings today until patrol, where she could explain the entire thing. After the three greeted each other, Marinette asked them if they could hang out together after school. The two agreed as Adrien's limo came up and released him. The boy still seemed to be shock, Marinette noticed and smiled a little more knowing she was the cause of it. He joined his friends with a greeting and agreed to spend time with them after school that day as well. The rest of the day went as normal, her teasing Alya, Alya teasing her, Marinette nudging Nino to make a move, and Marinette staring at Adrien's head. She was still trying to figure out how she hadn't realized it sooner. At the end of the school day, the group spent a few hours at the park. Marinette watched as Nino and Alya left to gather ice cream.

"They are perfect for each other, aren't they?" Adrien asked. Marinette nodded. She wanted to tell him that it was her. She wanted to tell him so much but she forced herself to wait. She grabbed a cookie from her bag and put it into her purse. Then she grabbed a small triangle of Camembert and held it behind her. Tikki had told her earlier that day that Camembert was Plagg's favorite so she snuck a small piece with her for him. Thankfully, Adrien didn't notice that Plagg snuck out to eat the cheese and sit with his girlfriend, Tikki, for a bit. When it was time to go, Plagg snuck back into Adrien's bag.

**So make my day**

Marinette and Adrien, in their separate homes, quickly finished their homework before transforming and running off to meet at the Eiffel Tower for patrol and to explain what happened in the final battle.

**Don't make me feel stupid**

**Don't say I was wrong**

**Building this up in my mind for so long**

**Now our time's running out**

**So you gotta be strong**

**If you wanna make this right**

**Break the ice, don't think twice**

**Take me away**

"Wow. So it was my dad the whole time?" Chat asked. Ladybug nodded. He turned to her and pulled her into his arms. Ladybug was nervous about telling him but when she finally did, she was glad. He placed a sweet and gentle kiss on her lips, which she returned. "So now that the battle is over, does this mean I get to see M'Lady with out her mask?" She smiled and released her transformation.

"Surprise chaton." All he could do was stare. His lady and his princess were one and the same.

**What are you waiting for?**

**I never thought anyone ever**

**Could make me feel this way**

**So make my day**

He kissed her and she kissed back. They were going to make it official, as both superheroes and civilians, tomorrow. They would tell Alya tomorrow morning while in their civilian forms and again after school as their alter egos.

**Here I am, take a chance**

**What are you waiting for?**

They decided to change their minds and tell Alya that night so it wouldn't be as thought they got together at the same time as their alter egos. To say Alya was surprised by the heroes of Paris visiting her unexpectedly was an understatement.

**I'm telling you, as a friend**

**We could be so much more**

**I never thought anyone ever**

**Could make me feel this way**

**So make my day**

**What are you waiting for?**

**What are you waiting for?**

When Alya found out Marinette and Adrien were together the next day, she finally went and asked Nino out. She kept muttering about too many signs to ignore.


End file.
